onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomu Gomu no Mi
Strengths With this new power the person can stretch their body like rubber and cannot be hurt by normal attacks, bullets, lightning or even falling. Those that train their new Gomu Gomu abilities gain more new abilites to help fight, such as the ability to pump blood with their legs to allow more oxygen and nutrients to get to other parts of the body allowing the person to be faster and stronger. They can also blow up a limb and transfer the air to another limb to make that limb strong for a hit. It also allows the bones to become stronger. Weaknesses The person can still be hurt by sharp objects, explosives, fire and ice. The advantages gained by making blood pump faster will start to fade after a while since nutrients are depleted more rapidly. After the inflation of limbs and bones the user shrinks to chibi-size and they remain in that state for about as long as they stayed inflated. Attacks * Normal: Luffy's attacks are begun with "Gomu Gomu no..." and finished with an attack-specific word Pistol - standard stretching punch Bazooka - stretching punch with both arms Gatling - volley of extremely fast punches which appears to give the attacker many fists, coupled with the stretching ability which allows the punches to attack an area Whip - leg is stretched and swept across the field, catching multiple opponents. Stamp - the bottom of the foot is used to hit the enemy Rocket - enemy is grabbed from afar with stretched arms which pull the user to the target, hitting them with a kind of body slam Pinwheel - arms are pointed outward and the waist is twisted, with the resulting power in twist used to stretch the arms and hit opponents Bell - the head is stretched back on the neck and then collided with the opponent Hammer - the arms are twisted around each other, then the opponent is grabbed, they begin to spin from the twist and are slammed into the ground Giant Hammer - same as hammer, but with the legs, resulting in a more powerful attack Shotgun- the attack stretches and attacks with pistol, then the fist is shaken around to form a 1 handed "gating" also known as shotgun. Finger Net - the fingers are laced around each other and stretched, catching the opponent Axe - a leg is stretched to great heights and brought down with incredible force balloon(Fuusen) - the body is inflated with air through the mouth, allowing the user to bounce of large objects such as cannon balls Cannon - the attack begins with a gating attack, although none of the punches are hitting the opponent, the power from those punches is then concentrated on one point the fists connect with the opponent Storm - (this attack is used if the opponent is directly above the attacker) the user inflates himself with air as in "balloon," the user then twist himself, while inflated, points their mouth toward the ground and blows out the air as they untwist, the resulting power will push the user into the air, spinning, the attack is finished with a "gating" type attack of the opponent in the air Forms *Wax Arm Luffy - Luffy with a cylinder of hardened wax attached to his arm. Used in his fight against Mr. 3. *Mizu Luffy (Water Luffy): Appears in Manga Chapters 200 to 201, Japanese Anime Episode 122, and English Anime Episode 90. In the fight with Sir Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, Luffy used a barrel filled with water, in order to weaken Crocodile and make him vulnerable by disabling to use his sand-morphing ability. Luffy later swallows the entire barrel of water, becoming Mizu Luffy and able to use water-supported attacks. *Golden Ball Luffy - Luffy with a gigantic golden ball attached to his arm. Used in his fight against Eneru. *Afro Luffy: Appears in Manga Chapters 314 to 318 and Japanese Anime Episodes 217 to 219. In the fight with Foxy the Silver Fox, Usopp said Luffy will gain strength with an afro. Believing Usopp, Luffy gets an afro in the battle along with a temporary tattoo on his chest along with saying things such as "Hell yeah!". Gear 2 Luffy switchs gears a powers up. He uses it a lot in the raid on Enies Lobby, particularly in his fights with Blueno and Rob Lucci. First appears in Manga Chapter 387 and Japanese Anime Episode 272. First seen in Luffy's fight against Blueno, he pumps his blood rapidly with his legs kickstarting the process, increasing his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and stronger; Lucci compares the process to taking a stimulant. In Luffy's case, all of his organs are rubber, so they can expand and allow the blood to move at the increased speed without stressing any one internal organ and causing it to explode. This mode's enhancements to Luffy's physiology gives him the ability to use a new set of attacks which are generally the same as his old ones but now are so fast that even a skilled assassin would have a hard time actually seeing them. In this form his metabolism rate is so high that his sweat vaporises rapidly giving rise to a steaming appearance, and his skin turns slightly pink from the increased blood flow. Currently Luffy can only use Gear Second for a short period of time, because the accelerated speed at which nutrients are used up depletes his stores rapidly. The mechanics behind this enhancement also mean reduced strength and ability after significant amounts of usage (with nutrient stores running low, having a faster blood flow would be quite pointless since there are no nutrients to deliver), as pointed out by Lucci when Luffy's attacks start losing their speedy edge. After gear second wears off, Luffy can recover quickly through replenishing of his nutrient storage by eating meat. Also, while not considered canon, in the 7th movie of the series which takes place before the Water 7 arc, Luffy briefly and unknowingly activated Gear 2 during his fight against Ratchet, the antagonist of the film, showing this to be the move's origin of sorts. Jet Pistol - a faster, stronger version of the original, so fast it is invisible to the eye Jet Bazooka - more powerful version, to fast to see the moment of impact Jet Stamp - the kick occurs almost instantly Jet Rocket - the pull occurs more quickly resulting in more damage Jet Gatling - a savage attack of lightning fast punches Gear 3|Gear 3/Gear Third Luffy switchs gears and inflates his arm to Giant-like size. He uses it a few times in Enies Lobby, first when breaking down a steel door, second when fighting Rob Lucci. Aftermath first appears in Manga Chapter 403, but first fully seen in Manga Chapter 421. First fully seen in Luffy's fight against Lucci, Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm. He is then able to transfer the air through his entire body, requiring the torso to act as an interface for his various limbs. Luffy blows so much air into his body that when they're all focused on a single limb, they become the size equivalent to that of a giant's. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with, but he sacrifices speed for this strength. The bones are the key difference between this form and his old "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen" move, where his balloon form was soft and squishy like a regular balloon, whereas the inflated bones are very hard, similar to an inflated car tire, to the point of withstanding bullets. The bones being much harder also mean a lot of compression of air takes place when using Gear Third, making Gear Third not just a 'for-show' move as Lucci initially thought, but like a giant mace of astounding mass when used in attacks. In between his attacks, Luffy brings the air back to his chest and then shifts it into another body part. To deactivate Gear Third, Luffy leaves the form by exhaling heavily, which can cause him to be propelled backwards. The deactivation of Gear Third brings about shrinking (to chibi size), which is a negative side-effect. The amount of time Luffy spends in his shrunken form is roughly equivalent to the amount of time spent in Gear Third mode. This shrunken form has shown no ability to stretch at all, and it has been shown that Luffy loses strength when he kept hitting Lucci's face to no effect. A currently used strategy would be to run and hide from an opponent for the duration of the shrinkage. Giant Pistol - the air is pumped into the arm, creation a massive fist which is used to punch Giant Stamp - air is pumped into the foot followed by the foot being pushed down directly Giant Axe - The air is pumped into the foot which has been streched into the air and then the foot is brought down causing incredible destruction *Situational: Category:Abilities Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia